Corbeta/Leyendas
thumb|300px|right|Una [[Corbeta CR90/Leyendas|corbeta corelliana CR90.]] Una corbeta era una clase de nave de guerra. Eran típicamente pequeñas, rápidas, maniobrables y relativamente poco armadas. Generalmente lo suficientemente grandes como para ser consideradas como una nave capital pero más pequeño que una fragata, las corbetas desempeñaban una variedad de funciones que iban desde trabajos de piquete dentro de grandes flotas hasta la defensa de sistemas estelares y la escolta de convoyes. El modelo de corbeta más omnipresente era la corbeta CR90, el ejemplo más famoso de esta era el Tantive IV. La nave sirvió como la nave consular de la Princesa Leia Organa en su misión a Tatooine para convencer a Obi-Wan Kenobi de unirse a la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Las corbetas vieron acción junto a casi todas las flotas espaciales a través de la historia de la galaxia. Las corbetas llenaron una brecha relativamente barata en la gama de naves capitales de las flotas y armadas rebeldes, piratas, contrabandistas y mercenarias. Eran adecuadas para tratar con cualquier nave más pequeña que ellas, y aunque no eran efectivas contra naves más grandes sin apoyo, muchas fueron famosas por escapar de ellas, gracias a su velocidad y maniobrabilidad excepcionales no vistas en muchas naves capitales. Entre bastidores El autor Timothy Zahn recibió al menos una carta de castigo de un fan con respecto a su uso del término «corbeta» en Heredero del Imperio, el fan no se dio cuenta de eso antes de que se convirtiera en el nombre de un automóvil moderno, «corbeta» se originó como un término para una pequeña nave de guerra y ese uso del término ya estaba bien establecido dentro del universo de Star Wars.Heir to the Empire: The 20th Anniversary Edition Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * *''Black Ice'' * * * * * * *''Operation: Elrood'' * *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' audio libro *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela juvenil * * * * * * *''Heredero del Imperio'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Classic Campaigns'' * * * *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''The Kathol Outback'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Live-Action Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Expansion: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Clasificaciones de naves capitales Categoría:Clases de corbetas Categoría:Corbetas